1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a pogo pin connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a traditional pogo pin connector assembly includes a supporting body 10′ defining a plurality of probe terminal holes 11′, a plurality of probe terminals 20′ which are inserted in the probe terminal holes 11′, an insulating body 30′ defining a plurality of docking terminal holes 31′, and a plurality of docking terminals 40′ which are inserted in the docking terminal holes 31′. For the convenience of following description, a surface of the supporting body 10′ from which the probe terminals 20′ project out to electrically connect with the docking terminals 40′ is designated as a mating surface (not labeled).
The insulating body 10′ together with the probe terminals 20′ is fixed in a shell (not labeled) with the mating surface thereof being exposed outside the shell. In use, the insulating body 30′ is mated with the mating surface of the supporting body 10′ to make the docking terminals 40′ and the probe terminals 20′ axially dock with one another so as to form the pogo pin connector assembly. However, the above-mentioned pogo pin connector assembly takes too much space, and arc spark easily occurs before all of the probe terminals 20′ and the corresponding docking terminals 40′ contact completely.